A specimen transport system may be used to convey specimens within a laboratory analysis system. Specimens may be samples of blood or other bodily fluids on which laboratory analysis is to be performed. Preparation of a sample for analysis may require transporting the sample to various stations for aliquotting, centrifuging, or other processes. The sample may then be transported to a location where analysis to be performed and to an output station for storage or disposal. Various transportation systems may be used to transport samples between stations of a laboratory analysis system.
A conveyor transport system may use a conveyor belt or conveyor track to transport sample tubes between stations. Typically, a sample tube is inserted into a sample carrier that holds the specimen in a fixed upright position for transport by the conveyor system. Routing mechanisms such as diverting arms may be used to divert the sample carriers from one conveyor to another (e.g., the main conveyor to an auxiliary conveyor).
Conveyor systems may be operated at low speeds to avoid the potential occurrence of sample carrier impacts. Impacts can occur between sample carriers when a first sample carrier encounters an obstacle and the sample carriers following the first sample carrier collide as they form a queue behind the obstacle. An impact may also occur when a sample carrier encounters a diverting arm on a track. These impacts may cause the contents of a sample tube to splash out from a sample carrier. Impacts may also affect sample quality by causing fluid layers separated by centrifugation to remix.
Embodiments of the invention solve these and other problems.